


Double Date

by Whov1an562



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whov1an562/pseuds/Whov1an562
Summary: Jessica and Ashley haven't been on a proper date yet. Chloe decides to change this.





	1. Chapter 1

Jessica was a little nervous. She had never been on a proper date with Ashley before, not one where there were, like, other people around, even though they had been dating for a year. As soon as Chloe had found out about this, she had insisted that she and Ashley went out on a PROPER date. After worrying that they weren't going to do it PROPERLY, the single Chloe convinced Beca to come as HER date so that they could check that Jessica and Ashley were doing it 'right'.

Jessica had spent an hour getting ready. Pretty much all of her alone time (or not alone time for that matter) spent with Ashley had been spent cuddling in various places, whether that be on the sofa, in their room or during Bella rehearsal, so therefore she was not used to preparing herself visually for any events that weren't a concerts that the Bellas were performing in, since she wasn't really the one for parties. She'd rather take a night in with Ashley spent in front of their latest binge watch TV show than out at a noisy party. Chloe, being a very close friend of Jessica's, had noticed this, so had helped her get ready. Jessica was now wearing a dress, as well as a new pair of heels that Chloe had taught her how to walk in. Jessica was finding this quite scary, since she had the reputation for being the clumsier of the Bellas, so Chloe had worked hard to try and get her walking steadily.

After an hour of practise, Chloe had deemed her ready to go. She'd knocked on Ashley's door, and told her that the two of them were ready to go. They walked down the stairs to find Jessica awaiting them. "You look beautiful," Jessica said to her girlfriend.

"You always look beautiful to me," Ashley said, walking up to Jessica and kissing her.

"Careful," Jessica said, laughing. “Chloe's gonna kill me if I mess up my lipstick, and I REALLY don't want her to redo it.

"Sorry," Ashley said, pulling away slightly, and pressing a kiss to her forehead instead. "Are you wearing foundation?"

"Yeah. I need to show that I'm making an 'effort'."

"Woah. Beca was way more chilled."

"Speaking of..." Jessica said, as they turned towards the stairs where Chloe was dragging Beca by the hand out the door.

"Come on girls," Chloe said, calling behind her.

"I swear that she's WAY more eager to go on this date," Jessica said, laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica and Chloe get ready to go into the restaurant.

"Okay," Chloe said to Jessica as they got into the restaurant. "Make sure you don't check your phone, as it will seem like you are not interested in Ash."

"Chloe, I've been with Ashley for a YEAR. There's no WAY I'd look at my phone, I'd rather spend the time with HER"

"Okay. Tip Two. Try and stay happy." 

"Chloe. I refer you to my previous statement. If I'm with the love of my life, I'm enjoying myself."

"Okay... good point. Ooh, also, make sure you look like you're paying attention by nodding a little as Ashley talks."

"Seriously. Chloe. If I'm ACTUALLY paying attention, I won't need to try and mislead Ash. Seriously, where are you getting this advice?"

"Erm, I think it was like a Buzzfeed type thingy. "How to impress someone that you really love or something like that."/p>

Jessica burst out laughing and gave Chloe a squeeze on the shoulder. "Thanks, Chloe. I appreciate it."

"Sorry, Chloe whispered discreetly. "I just really want this to go well."

"Who for? Me or you?" Jessica asked, half-joking."

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked, going slightly red. 

"It's no coincidence that you asked Beca, is it?" Chloe looked away, blushing slightly. "Yeah. Just because no one notices me, it doesn't mean that I don't notice anything," Jessica said, smiling reassuringly.

"Okay, ready to go in?" Jessica nodded. "Brilliant."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date :)

Two drinks and a main course into the evening, and Jessica and Ashley were both ready to claim their pyjamas, but Jessica had convinced Ashley to STAY, as Beca and Chloe were STILL not very much closer to where Chloe (and probably Beca too) wanted to get to by the end of the night.

Beca was (un)fortunately a lightweight (fortunately depending on the situation. In this situation, it was almost definetly a good thing as far as Chloe was concerned, as there was no way that Beca would open up whilst staying completely sober).

Jessica, known for being clumsy, had managed to drop her fork. She bent underneath the table to pick it up, where she saw Beca's hand on top of Chloe's knew, stroking it fondly. She grabbed her fork, and sat up. She looked at Chloe, and smiled exitedly. Chloe responded with a smile as she raised her eyebrows and bit her lip in nerves/anticipation.

Ashley put her arm around Jessica's waist. “You gonna get desert Jess?"

Jessica shook her head. "No. You?"

Ashley shook her head. “What do you want, Beca?"

"Erm..." Beca drunkenly slurred. "Chloe."

Chloe sat up and smiled, trying to keep her cool. "Beca. Desert," she said, trying not to read the situation wrong.

"Beale," she said, reaching out for Chloe's cheek,  smoothing it with her thumbs, "I think I love you."

"Beca..." Chloe said, smiling and letting her head fall forward slightly so that her face brushed against the hair on the top of Beca's head, "I love you too." She bit her lip. "Actually, kinda hoping that you don't remember that. Beca, right now, you're fairly drunk. And you always do things that you regret when you're drunk," she said, putting her hand on Beca, sitting her up straight again, as she seemed to have positioned her head on Chloe's shoulder.

"No, Chlo. DE-finetly not drunk," she said as seriously as she could.

Chloe tried to keep in her laughter. "SURE." She leaned forward and pressed a kiss on Beca's forehead. "I don't want to take this any further whilst you're still drunk. That would be taking advantage of you. But I want to review this the second that you're sober, alright?"

Beca laughed a little. "Sounds good to me."

"Right," Chloe said, turning her attention back to Jessica and Ashley. "You girls ready to go?"

"Yeah," Jessica and Ashley said, getting up, staying glued to each others' sides. "Definetly.


End file.
